Evil is Coming
Real life seems to have no plots. Prologue The brown tabby slipped out of the trees, looking around. No one else was in the clearing. The tom's fur bristled as he remembered his son who always used to be there for him and the swarm of followers who had surronded him. He sat and waited. Usually this act of impaitence would've brought several cats running from the bushes. Now nobody came. Then out of nowhere, they appeared. More cats then the tom had known were in the Dark Forest. And in front of them was a small black tom with ice blue eyes. Tigerstar jumped to his paws and snarled, "What manner of treachery is this?!" A silver tom with black tabby stripes pushed his way up front and Tigerstar hissed. Darkstripe.... "You've tried to many times and failed just as much Tigerstar. It's time for a change." "And you think he," he nodded at the black cat in front, "won't?" "Well he did kill you." said Darkstripe, narrowing his eyes. Tigerstar growled and took a step forword, raising his paws, letting his long hooked claws glint in the cold moonlight. Immediatly five cats on the other side stepped forword, lips drawn back in a snarl. Tigerstar slowly lowered his paw. He held his head high, glaring as the tiny black cat stepped forword. "You've lost Tigerstar," Scourge said in his high pitched voice, "It's my turn now." Chapter 1 - Wildkit You're her aren't you? '' I'm floating above many cats. But for some reason...I'm looking at myself from the eyes of someone else. I'm not my regular fur color. I'm a black furred cat, small black whisps are surronding me. I've got black eyes as well. Thunder flashes behind me, the wind is strong, and I see a thrashing river in the background. ''You're her, aren't you? The voice comes again, all around me, floating on the wind. You're the Shadow-Controler. I jerk awake, drenched in sweat. I take a few moments to take deep breaths and look at my surrondings. There's no raging river here. The sky's sunny, not covered with storm clouds. The wind- Find the River-Master... The wind...was talking to me. Great, I was crazy. I streatched then almost fell over, remembering. Splashkit...the wind...everything. And I was a freak. Well...a freak or a really cool cat. It had to be cool to control shadows. There was something else....I struggle to remember. The River-Master...find the River-Master... The wind again. I wondered if it was Splashkit, talking to me even though we were so far away. Well my mission was to find the other cat...this River-Master. Probably a kit in RiverClan. Did I know any cats in RiverClan? I don't think so...except for the leader and stuff....but no kits. I looked outside, more quiet then I'd ever been in my life. What had happened to me? What would happen now? The shadows of the nursery wrapped around me as though to comfort me. Chapter 2 - Nightkit I wake from nightmares of screams and lightning to the sound of hysterical cats pounding around above my underground home. I can hear them calling my name. My mother's frantic shrieks, my father's worried, deep calls. I can hear Bramblestar and Leopardheart and half the Clan looking. I can even hear my sister, Talonkit, Stormkit, and Willowkit. Apart of me wishes I could just go out there and tell them I'm ok. Maybe that could happen-in another universe where I'm not a monster. I listen, almost calling out as the search party moves further and further away. I curl up sniffling. I'm not a mopey cat. But when your family is so close and you can't go curl up next to them...it's hard. They're gone within a few moments and I let out a sad whimper. I should be dead...everything wopuld be much easier if I were dead...or never born....or not..this..this...thing. I listen again, not lifting my head for the sound of rain drops up ahead. I can hear nothing and am grateful for that much. Whenever the rain comes, I go nuts. I get mad and then the rain pours down and the lightning flashes brighter and the thunder booms louder. I get an idea for a game...but it could be dangeorus. I know I shouldn't, I could hurt someone. But, I'm impulsive. So of course I stand up and picture a huge flash of lightning, a storm raging behind it. Of course nothing'll happen, I tell myself, There's no rain for you to intensify-'' 'BOOM' I expect to be thrown to the ground, but the storm just pounds around me, louder and louder. I curl up on the ground shivering. The storm swirls around me, growing bigger. Small bits of lgihtning flicker off my pelt. Though the camp is far away, I can hear cats yowling and screaming in terror. I can see, as though from the storm cloud's eye, the camp in flames, cats running around. My sister is running next to Jayfeather, screaming orders to the other kits. My mother is running for the elders den and the other Clan cats scatter. I close my eyes. ''I wish I was dead. Chapter 3 - Cloudykit I wake up to the excited chatter of the other kits. Everyone is looking forword to swimming lessons today. Well...almost everyone. I take a deep breath. Just because I almost drowned once doesn't mean I will again, every RiverClan cat falls in! And the water talking to me...that was probably just the fish- "I love the water!" Dapplekit is chattering to Shiningkit. "I love how it churns and bubbles around my paws and every stroke I swim is a battle, pushing it back down! Sometimes I feel like I'm a fish! Or the river itself!" Water. Churns and bubbles. Battle. River itself. I hunker down in my nest and close my eyes. Scarshade pokes me. "C'mon little fish." she teases gently. But behind it is a stern force. She knows what I'm thinking. And she wants me to know that she knows too. I let out a whimper, then sit up slowly. Scarshade purrs, "There's my little warrior!" she turns and starts helping the other queens. Dapplekit pokes me. "Yah, you're her little warrior!" she growls, eyes shining with mischief. I cuff her ear and she ducks, rolling at me swiftly. My paws get swept out from under me and I fall to the ground. Dapple kit lands on top of me. Her fur is in my nose and mouth and I can't breath... "You owe me one." she hissed. Something slips into my mouth and I swallow. She gets off and I stand up. Suddenly I feel very drowsy. "Time to go!" Scarshade beams at us. "OK..." I say, wavering a little. I take a step, then fall flat on my face, fats asleep. I wake up several times, but when I wake up and actually stay awake, the nursery looks different. It's darker and quiet and something tells me it's not the morning anymore. Only one figure is up and it's sitting at the enterence. I pad over, not trusting my paws since my fall. As I get closer, I can see it's Dapplekit. She looks at me and smiles. "Hey little warrior." I cuff her ear again and sit down. "So....what happened?" She grins at me. "Well, since you're a scaredy mouse," I open my mouth in indignation but she goes on, "I stole some of Mothwing's poppy seeds and feed you two. You've been out all day." I almost laugh. I really love my sister. "Thanks. So much." She nods. "But I won't be able to slip you herbs all the time. Mothwing already suspects. And you'll have to face the river sometime." She licks my ear and dissappears into our nest. I stare out at camp, the stream winding around camp. She was right. I did have to learn...but I didn't want to. Don't be afraid. The voice was in my head, but it wasn't mine. That was weird.... I shivered and turned back into the nursery, curling up next to Scarshade. Everything was weird lately. Chapter 4 - Splashkit I wake up and stretch. Today I'm going to find the ThunderClan kit who's got the power things.... What if their not in ThunderClan? '' Why on Earth was this voice I didn't know saying this stuff? ''They have to be! ''I thought. ''They're the Lightning Bearer! I didn't say they weren't ThunderClan, ''the voice mused, ''I just said they weren't in ThunderClan. I still didn't get it but I said, "Um...thanks? And who are you?" There was silence. Maybe I had to think it.... I did and the voice responded. I was the first WindClan elemential. I was Wind when I was alive. Now I walk the stars and help Elementials. My eyes widened. Wind, the creator of WindClan, one of the four great leaders, and ''first elemential (apparently) was inside my head? This was too much to take in... ''Calm down. ''Wind advised me. ''I won't bite. I'm just here to help. Yah, well having one of my ancestors inside my head isn't really all that great! I swear I could hear her sigh. Fine, ''I think, ''Tell me about the other Elementials. Wind's voice becomes more bright. Well in our Clan, there was me...then my mate. After that there was a long time of no cats. Then there was Featherstar, after her was Gorsepaw...but he died. ''She stopped talking, sadness overwhelmed me. ''After that there was no one until the three, Ashfoot, Crowfeather, and Breezepelt. Huh. So Crowstar had once been one of those cats...and Breezepelt, and Ashstar...wow. Can you tell me who the ThunderClan cat is? ''I ask Wind. ''Well....StarClan wants you to figure out by yourself...but ok! ''My whiskers twitch in amusement. ''Her name is Nightkit. And to find her- ''Wind stops abruptly. ''Well? To find her, ''Wind says again, ''You can seek bird or lion. But hurry, before the berry find Nightkit first. It sounded like utter nonsense, but only one part made sense... Lion...Lionblaze wa the only 'lion' in the Clans now. But I didn't know him. How do I find lion? '' There was silence for a moment and I got the feeling Wind was debating telling me outright or speaking in riddles. ''Find the blue flower. I huff. I was a kit, I shouldn't be solving these clues.... I stood up, brushing something. I turn and look. A pinkish, purplish, blue flower is next to me. I blink at it, then remember it's name. Heather... With a small whoop of joy, I run to Heatherstar's den. Chapter 5 - Wildkit After deciding I was being a huge baby and sneaking out of camp,(again) I headed for the RiverClan border. Over the past few days since the wind reminded me I had to find the River-Master, I had listened to every patrol, every cat I oculd to figure out where the RiverClan border was. And now I knew. I stalked through the tall marsh grass and stopped, sniffing the air. Nothing- I had just enough time to smell ShadowClan and hide. I could hear a patrol talking and moving closer. They would get close to my hiding spot-a clump of weeds-soon. And they'd see me. I looked around desperately. There was nothing. And the paw steps were getting closer. I took a deep breath to clam myself, imagined myself as a shadow and then I was gone. It was really hard, holding myself together. Every bit of my felt like it was going to drift away. I was running out of energy and the patrol was almost there. They were right in front of me when I couldn't hold it anymore. I exploded back into kit form, wishing the patol would be gone or somehow taken care of. I huddled on the ground, the looked up after a few moments. The patrol was laying on the ground, asleep. Their shadows were standing upright, looking at me. I looked back at them. That's just awesome. I arrived at the border when the sun was high in the sky. Luckily, the river was right near the border and the kits were doing swimming lessons. I looked at them, wondering which one could be the one I was looking for. There were a few that were floudering in the river, not horrible, but not as at ease as the River Elemential should be. A few looked happy, but none seemed to feel the water tugging at their fur as the shadows did to me. There were two other kits. One was a tom kit standing at the edge of the river, looking at it as though it was going to eat him. He definately wasn't the River Master! The last kit was a tortoishell kit who was swimming in the water like a fish, laughing at one of the other kit's jokes. She looked perfectly at ease and at home and I knew I had found her. I padded closer to get a better look. Chapter 6 - Nightkit I stare hollowly at the river. It's been rising ever since the rain started. Rain, rain, go away... I flinch a little, remembering my mother singing that lullabye to my siblings and I on stormy nights. Then I slap myself with my paws. Get back on task.... I watch the river intently. The rain's leaking in through a hole in the wall and if it doesn't stop soon, it could flood and I'd have to move. Which I'm not looking forword to. Great. I'm only 5 moons old and running away from home, facing the dangers of the wild alllllllll by myself. Something skitters and I flick my ears. Then I realize this isn't ThunderClan camp or the forest. Nothing in the tunnels makes noises. Not rocks, or the river, or the moonbeams. I spin aorund. Nothing is in the darkness, but I feel a prickling in my pelt, like I'm being watched. I crouch low to the ground, staring into the shadows. Nothing happens, no eyes appear. Then a pebble falls out of the darkness and lands at my paws. I look at it, then look back up, eyes wide and terrified. All I see is a glimpse of green and all I hear is the whoosh of fur. Then nothing's there. I stumble back to the river and resume post there. In my dreams, a shadowly cat with stars in his pelt visits me. His eyes are ice blue and his pelt is tabby, jus like Bramblestar's. "Who're you?" "I'm...." he pauses for a moment, thinking. "Your uncle. Hawkfrost." "OK Hawkfrost," I growl, "What do you want?" "A few things." he mews, curling his tail over his paws as he sits. "On, there are cats looking for you. You must find them and listen to them." I nod. "Sure, whatever." "Second, you must return home after these cats have found you. There's a certain ca-the tunnels are not safe." he says. "OK....." "Finally, come with me." he pads off. Wow this cat is weird...''I think. But I pad after him. We pad for ages and ages into places I don't recognize. Soon I can smell many cats. They group around one, a ginger she-cat. She seems to be rallying them. I look for Hawkfrost, but he isn't here. "Do you see?" he suddenly meows from behind me. I nod. "They are coming to kill the Clans. And you must stop them." I look at the cats closer, noticing their huge claws, collars made of dog teeth, sharp teeth, and eyes hungry for revenge. The are yowling in agreement with the dark ginger she-cat and it chills me to the bone. I shiver and stare at Hawkfrost, but he is gone. I turn back to the other cats and gasp. A wave of blood is carrying the group of cats towards me. They seem perfectly at easse, claws extended and hissing. I on the other hand turn and run. I run and run, but the wave is faster and it catches me. I choke, unable to fight it. It carries me and claws scrape my pelt. ''How am I supposed to fight this? Suddenly the sky opens up and wind swirls around me, waves crash, thunder crashes, and shadows swoop in and out of my vision. "Thunder, River, Wind, and Shadow join to fight the tide of Blood but they must find the fifth Clan." The booming voice echoes around the sky and bounces inside my head. Someone's yowling and I think it's me. Then I wake up. Chapter 7 - Cloudykit I'm swimming. My paws are actually working and I'm terrified, but I'm swimming. Granted the water is about two mouse lengths deep. "Good job!" meows Scarshade encourigingly. "Now try to go out deeper!" I move another mouse-length over and start paddling. I turn in a circle, practicing turning. Then I notice something. Dapplekit is over by a bush, whispering intently to something. A paw poked out of the bush and it wasn't my sisters. I swim over, shivering form the cold and fear. "-are you saying?" my sister muttered. There was a reply, so faint I couldn't make it out, but then in a louder voice, the voice meowed, "I know it sounds weird, but please believe me. You're the one." The one of what? And who is this cat? I splash closer and it's a miracle my sister doesn't hear me. I can see the cat she's talking too now. A kit who can't be older then I am, but is bigger and ShadowClan scent comes off of her in waves. Her fur flows elegently and she has dark paws and beautiful blue eyes. Why is Dapplekit talking to her? "You have a great power," says the she-kit from ShadowClan quietly. ﻿"You can control the river." Dapplekit and I both gasp at the same time, but the ShadowClan cat doesn't notice me. She just nods grimly at Dapplekit. "So....I have power over the river?" my sister whispers excitedly. The other she-cat nods. I hadn't realized how much I was exerting myself over staying afloat to listen and when I see that my chin is barely above water, it's too late. I start to sink. I let out a desperate yowl and the water seems to push me back up. By the time I've realized my other mistake, my sister and the other cat have both turned and seen me. Chapter 8 - Splashkit ﻿Do you know how hard walking through brambles in? No wonder no one attacks ThunderClan these days! Except ShadowClan, but their crazy....Wildkit's ok though.... Well, back to my story. So anyways, I'm thrashing through the brambles cursing and thinking about Wind and everything I'd learned in the past few days. And then the ground fell. And so did I. I could barely hold my tongue to keep from yowling. But I think Wind knew I was in trouble and cushioned my fall. As it was I fell through branches and into a den. A golden brown tom was asleep in his nest, but he woke up and saw me. "Ahhhh!" I squealed. What else do you expect? A huge ThunderClan warrior was sitting right nest to me! He could've eaten me! "Ahhh!" he screeched. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH﻿!" he screamed. OK, let me backtrack a little.... "No." Heatherstar said without turning to face me. "Please?" "Why on earth do you need to know who Lionblaze is?" she hissed. I was surprised by the anger in her mew, but something else in it told me it wasn't directed at me. "Well.....Mom mentioned him and I just wanted to know who he was." I know my mom will probably get a scolding after this conversation, but Heatherstar sighs and I know it'll be ok. "He's a golden-brown warrior of ThunderClan. He has golden amber eyes and a big tom. He's the best fighter the Clans have ever seen and I-" she hesitates. "-I think that's all you need to know." It was plenty enough for me to know and I snuck out of camp with a warm glow in my chest, thinking about how clever I was. I stopped screaming for a moment and studied him. His eyes were amber and they still were blinking sleep out of their golden depths. He doesn't seem like much of a fighter, but maybe... "Lionblaze?" I whisper. "Ah?" he responds weakly. Then he sniffs and a growl instantly enters his voice. "You're a kit. A WindClan kit. Why are you here? What does Heatherstar," he spits her name, "Want?" "No....I cme on my own. Because I need your help finding someone." he looks puzzled so I hurry on. It's best not to give toms too much time to think about things they don't understand. "Her name's Nightkit. I need to find her and was told to look for the lion....which is you. She's not her is she?" He shook his head. "She went missing a while ago....we haven't found her. But she might be in the-" he stops and memories, grief, and anger cloud his gaze. I roll my eyes. Warriors always remininscense, it gets old. "OK, well thanks...." I start to leave, and he speaks again. I think it's to tell me to get off his territory or he'll claw me if I mess up his sleeping again. But he just whispers. "Look for the tunnels." So many seasons of pain are wrapped in his words and for a moment I feel his memories. A brown tabby she-cat with heather-blue eyes, a rockslide, warriors spilling into the moonlight, claws unsheathed, and a black she-cat running in, never to be seen again.... I gasp and try my best to nods even though I'm shaking. "Thanks." And then I get out of the den, claw my way across some rocks, and run out into enemy territory. ﻿Chapter 9 - Wildkit I stare in shock at the tom-kit. He had clearly been drowning, and now he was fine. Just shocked. It looked as if the waves had been pushing him up, as though he was one with them... I recognized him now. He was that kit who had looked as though the water might eat him. I looked at Dapplekit who was staring lividly at the other tom. Oh no... "Cloudykit, what're you doing here?!" she hissed. "I...um..." "How much did you hear?!" Dapplekit spats, her back arching. Cloudykit looks terrified now. "Everything! And then I almost drowned but I didn't! Thanks StarClan..." "Why didn't you?" I ask softly. He turns and stares at me. I get the feeling if I were a Riverclan cat, he'd never tell me. But I'm a strong looking, ShadowClan she-cat with shadows oozing out of her pelt. So of course he freaked out. "It-It was the waves!" he says shrilly. "They pushed me up and someone was telling me to paddle my front paws! And it worked, right! I mean I'm still here..." he eyes me wearily, "You aren't gonna kill me are you?" "I'm 3 moons old!" I reply drily. Then, realizing what has happened, I turn to Dapplekit. "Um....hey Dapplekit....can you forget everything I just told you?" Her eyes were wide, "Why?" "Well...you don't have those...powers. Your..." I look at Cloudykit. "Brother." growls Dapplekit "Yah...your brother, he has them." I gulp. Dapplekit's eyes were wide and her whole body seemed frozen. Then, with an shriek of uncat-like rage, she hurled herself onto the other kit. Cloudykit wailed and I was frozen with shock. No! Just then, a huge wave came and crashed down onto Dapplekit. She was washed away from her brother, sputtering. Cloudykit was fine, just shocked. There were tiny red scratches along his flank. Dapplekit hissed, "Fine! I won't tell anyone! But I'm not happy...and I won't forget." she dissappeared into the waves. It would've been so easy for her to be the Water elemential....but StarClan had chosen her brother. I dip my head to Cloudykit. "See ya later." and padded back to camp, hoping that Splashkit had just as much luck as I did and that my mother wouldn't have noticed I was gone. Chapter 10 - Nightkit My days were nightmares. My nights too. Nightmares forced me to stay awake and black shadows danced everywhere. Sometimes I'd wake up screaming. During the days I was bored, hungry, and scared. My Clan had probably written me off for dead. Then one day something weird happened. A voikce was wandering through the tunnels, calling my name. At first I was so scared, I just broke into tears. Then I listened closer and closer. It wasn't a ghost or even an adult cat. It was a small, she-kit's voice. I wondered what was happening. It didn't sound like my sister or even Willowkit. I hauled myself to my paws and went to go check it out. A few hours of searching the tunnels later, I'm near the voice. I can scent the cat now. It's a she-kit. She has a rabbity-wind blown scent-WindClan I'm guessing. A few moments later, a silver she-cat came around a corner so I could see her. I only hoped the shadows concealed me. "Nightkit!" her blue eyes swirl around, almost to where I'm hiding as though she can.....see me. But she can't....right? "Nightkit?" I step out slowly. "Here." Her eyes widen and then I feel a huge gust of wind swooping at me. I try to fight, but I'm swept away and I slam into the wall. "Ow..." I mutter before sliding into blackness. Chapter 11 - Cloudykit Dapplekit was talking to our father, the Clan deputy. I otn the other hand had gotten permission from Scarshade to go sit on a rock over looking the stream that surronded camp. I needed to think about what that ShadowClan kit had told me. Near the water. Shinekit padded out of the nursery yawning. She looked between her two siblings and her eyes brightened when she saw Reedwhisker. She ran over to him but Dapplekit pushed her away. "Go away," Cloudykit heard his sister tell Shinekit. "We're talking." Hurt flashed in the littler kits eyes and she padded away, tail dragging. Cloudykit sighed and padded after her. She curled up in the roots of the willow that was like a platform, keeping her above the water. A tear splashed into the water. "Hey," meowed Cloudykit. He sat next to Shinekit. She looked at him sadly. "I know Dapplekit is being a jerk, but you can't let her getr to you." "It's not just her!" said Shinekit sadly. "It's you too! You never have time for me anymore. And mom and dad are so focused on you two, her because she swims like a fish, and you because you sink like a rock....no one ever has time for me anymore." Cloudykit was shocked and Shinekit took it as further ignorence. "Just leave me alone." she whispered, brushing past him. Cloudykit looked at the still water. Will this power destroy my life? Then the water exploded and he was pulled under. Chapter 12 - Splashkit I snuck into ThunderClan territory a day later. I was hoping Nightit was coming, although I couldn't really blame her if ﻿the kit had decided not to go. She wouldn't forget though, how could you forget something like this? What're you going to ask them? '' I sighed. ''Maybe ask them about their powers? I don't know. ''I thought back to Wind. ''It's not my job. I'm not their leader. Wind said nothing though I could feel the strain the ancient leader was feeling not to. The bracken rustled and I crouched low to the ground. I hated these trees, feeling like they distinctly marked her. I felt like the earth colored ground and the green foliage was practically shouting, Look at her! She's not one of us! See her pelt? But a black paw stuck out of the bush and I straightened up as Nightkit's slender body emerged where I was standing. "Hey." I smiled at the other kit. Nightit snarled, "Just because you have some kind of 'magic powers' along with me doesn't make us friends. And if I ever find you on my territory agian, I'll claw your ears off!" she stalked off. OK then....''I thought, following her after a moment. ''Are you sure we didn't wander into ShadowClan? Inquired Wind. Shut up. They traveled for a while, then arrived on the shore. They walked around, around around until they got into RiverClan territory. They walked a little further until they found Fallen Bark. The tree the Clans used for going to the island seemed to be getting moldier and rotting quicker. I couldn't help but feel uneasy as I crossed it. We arrived into the clearing in the center of the island and I looked around in awe. I was at the Gathering Island! And I was a kit! I laughed out loud. Nightkit sat in the middle of the clearing, tail twitching, not looking excited at all. Maybe she should've been born in ShadowClan, I thought. "Are the others going to get here?" she growled after a while. I froze, remembering that we were missing two cats. Had Wildkit managed to get Cloudykit? Or had something happened? I close my eyes.'' Please let them be ok...'' Chapter 13 - Wildkit I walk next to a shivering Cloudykit. I honestly don't know which one of us is complaining more. "Why'd you have to do that!?" he wails again. "I didn't." I admit with chattering teeth. He glowers at me. "Hey, it was funny!" I protest "I'm a ShadowClan cat! Do you think I'd get my pelt wet if it wasn't a hilarious trick?" He continues to stare and I sigh and lead him to the island. "Where were you?" Splashkit bursts out when we arrive at the island. "And why does the midget over there," says Nightkit pointing her tail at Cloudykit, "Smell like stink?" "I was pushed in otter dung!" wails Cloudykit. Everyone scoots away from him. "So," I turn to Splashkit, "What're we here for?" "Who died and made her leader?" hisses Nightkit. "Last of the great phropecies a ThunderClan cat led the day-saving!" "All the more reason to change that now." I growl, not liking Nightkit at once. Nightkit huffs and something in her arrogent expression to the fire in her eyes tells me I'm right not to give into her request for her to be in charge. "She'd make a good recruit...." muses the voice in my head. Splashkit told me it's Shadow. As in the zillion year old warrior ancestor Shadow. Who started ShadowClan. She's in my head. Literally. Shut up old badger. She huffes, but does so and I breath a sigh of relief. "OK..." says Splashkit awkwardly. "Let's talk." Chapter 14 - Nightkit﻿ Splashkit starts droning on about ﻿powers and creepy cats insdei out heads so naturallu I zone out. I was filled with fury. She had no right to be leading us! Every cat knows ThunderClan cats have led quests and phropecies for generations! Look at Bramblestar! Leopardheart! Brightshadow! Ugh, it wasn't fair. Nightkit, Nightkit... Stupid. Nightkit, Nightkit.... Infuriating. NIGHTKIT! I jerk, realizing I'd closed my eyes. I open them again and gasp. I recognize the hill that loooks over the lake territories. My eyes widen as I realize cats are sitting on it. Not Clan cats. They're mangy furred and smell horrible. Rogues. A tom is sitting at the top of the hill, looking down at them. His fur gleams softly in the dying light but not in a good way. Like the fire Twolegs light somtimes in Green-Leaf. A little ways away, lower then the tom, but higher then the other cats, were two other cats. A she-cat with fiery gigner fur and a tom with brown fur. I padded closer, interested to see what they were saying. "-almost there!" the big tom in charge as saying. The cats below cheered. Idiots. "We will avenge Scourge's death! We'll take the island first, then one by one the territories will crumble." he smiled wickedly. I shivered, he was creepy. "The Clans will die screaming for mercy." he finished proudly with a glint in his eyes. The cats cheered and yowled for blood. My eyes widened and I spun around. A ginger tom with white paws, tail tip, adn chest was looking at me with an intense green gaze. I got a tingling that told me I'd seen him before. "They're coming. Run to your Clans." he growled urgently. "They will take over the Clans. Unless you stop them." He dissappeared and I spun around, yowling in horror. A tide of blood was carrying the cats towards me. I woke up screaming. Chapter 15 - Cloudykit Nightkit started screaming and then everything happened in a rush. But it was so clear. Like when you look into the river and it's goling so fast, everything's so fast...but you can clearly see every pebble, each fish, so slow as well... "What? What!?" Splashkit is shouting and Wildkit is crouches on the island wailing and I'm just silent, watching it. "Cats...blood...coming now!" Nightkit gasps, her eyes stretched so wide in horror that you can see the whites. We calm her down and she tells us everything. My heart stops as Wildkit whispers, 'BloodClan. They followed us." The wailing starts up again and surprisingly enough it's Nightkit who stops it. "Guys shut it! We have a chance to stop it! The cat said we could use our powers, save the Clans!" "I can't." I whisper. Something in my head starts hissing and I wonder what. It's full of annoyence and shame though. "I'm scared of water." Everyone just stares at me. Then Nightkit starts laughing. "You've got to be kidding! A cat afraid of his own power? What else are you afraid of, the wind?" Splashkit looks offended and I meow defensivly, "Well it's really fast and I almost drowned in the river as a kit!" Nightkit keeps laughing and I look at my paws. I'm so mad, at her, at myself, at everyone. But mostly at me. Then the lake explodes. One wavestorm later, a shivering Nightkit has stopped laughing and Splashkit and Wildkit are looking at their fur, which I managed to keep dry. "Ok....we really should go." meows Splashkit nervously. "Oh no!" yowls Nightkit shivering. "Let's see if water can be electrified!" "You should've picked Dapplekit!" I yowl back before running away. I'm padding into Mistystar's den when I hear it. Battle cries. Close. Epilogue ﻿"When will we get there?" "When do you think Owl? Now make yourself useful and go get the slackers moving. Feel free to use your claws." "Yes Bane." "Ginger-" "I told you not to call me that." "Fine, fine. Keep your tail on Roux." "Sure. What is it?" "Scout ahead, would you? Make sure none of those Clan cats know we're coming." "As you wish." "Remember to keep that pretty little tail on." Roux bounded of, making sure her tail whipped Bane's face. Bane smiled. Scourge would be avenged. DUN DUNDUN!!!!! Alright, so....you wanna read more? Then comment! Alright, now you can go on. Through Dark of Night. ﻿ Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics